What Are The Odds? Sequel to Unlikely
by AsherDash50
Summary: No one said high school would be easy. But The Good hair Crew survived 8th grade together. Now with new friends and old enemies they're ready for anything. Right?
1. Prologue

Cyrus's POV

Highschool. From what Tj told me, it's the worst place to be. Classes are longer, there's way more kids, and everyone watches what you do 24/7. Not only that but everything gets way harder in highschool.

I dreaded finally leaving middle school and moving up to high school. The first day was tomorrow and to say I wasn't ready was an understatement.

"Cyrus calm down it won't be that bad," Andi said, crossing her arms.

Buffy nodded and gave me a concerned look. "You'll be fine Cyrus, we survived this long," She said with a smirk.

I sighed and sat down next to them. "Tj said the kids there are ruthless. What if they pick on me because I'm different," I said worriedly.

Buffy and Andi shared a look before turning back to me. Buffy got up and moved over next to me so that I sat in between her and Andi. "Oh no, please don't do what I think you're about to do," I pleaded, but it was useless.

"Friend Sandwich!" They both said and that same time and proceeded to sandwich me in between them. It felt nice to have them here and I found myself hugging them back.

"You'll be fine Cyrus. If anyone has a problem with you, they'll have to deal with us," Andi said. Buffy agreed and we all laughed.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I have great friends like you," I told them.

"I'm in the mood for some baby taters, shall we go to The Spoon?" Buffy said with an accent, standing from the bed.

I rolled my eyes but stood up. "We shall. Let us be off," I exclaimed with the same fake accent. We headed downstairs and out the house. Baby taters were heaven on earth and I couldn't wait to get some.

We opened the door and were met with the familiar jingle of the doorbell.

We took a seat in an empty booth and waited for one of the servers. "So what are you guys planning to do when we go to high-schools?" Buffy asked.

"Well I've always wanted to join a club. Maybe they'll have some kind of art club," Andi shrugged as she looked down at her menu, pretending like she didn't know what she wanted.

"Well I was kind of thinking about joining drama club," I said, exciting both of them.

"Cyrus that'd be super cool. You've always been a drama geek," Buffy said, making Andi laugh.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit but she was right. I've always wanted to be a director and drama club would be a start into that direction.

"What are laughing about?" Unheard a familiar voice ask.

Andi's fave lit up as she shot hugged our waitress. "Kenadee I missed you! How was Florida?" She asked sitting back down.

Kenadee moved a strand of her light pink hair behind her ear and smiled. "Well it was great. We went to Disney World, took lots of pictures, had a blast at the beach, and had a lot of food fights. My dads kind of got mad at my brother and I for the food fights but they joined in," She smiled at the memory.

"Wow that sounds fun. All I did was sit inside everyday eating food," I said with a pout.

"What about all those jogs you and Tj went on? You can kind of see the progress," Buffy smirked at me.

I gave her a glare and she just laughed. "So I'm guessing you guys want the usual?" Kenadee asked.

We all nodded and she scribbled on her notepad. With a kiss to Andi's cheek, she left and went into the kitchen.

The doorbell jingled again and our attention turned to the handsome prick himself. Buffy and Andi glared at him as he looked over us. He sent me a smile that made me shiver.

Reed seemed so calm and it was weird. You'd think having someone rat you out would make someone angry, but he just walked over to another table without another look at us.

"I wonder what that was about," Andi said as Buffy gave me a questioning look.

I thought about the smile he gave me as it replayed over and over again in my head. It seemed genuine and also...mischievous? I snapped out of my daydream when a basket of baby taters were placed in front of me.

I looked down at the beautiful taters before grabbing one and popping it into my mouth. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes as I ate it. I opened them and saw Buffy, Andi, and Kenadee looking at me strangely.

"What? I love baby taters," I said, taking another one. They shook their heads and began eating them too.

I walked to Buffy's house with her because she said if she had to spend one more evening listening to Tj yell about the game he was playing she would actually kill him.

I walked upstairs and into his room to see him on his bed, throwing a basketball up into the air and catching it.

"This is the most bored I've ever seen you," I chuckled as he looks at me, dropping the basketball on his face.

I held in a laugh as he groaned in pain.

"It's not funny you adorable jerk," He said.

I laughed at him as I walked over to his bed. I remember when he first moved in with Buffy, we had to sit here for hours moving furniture and putting new furniture together.

Flashback

"Are you sure it doesn't go that way?" Tj asked, looking at the oversized instruction guide.

I sighed annoyed as I looked at the poorly put together dresser. "I don't know Tj. Maybe we should ask Buffy's mom," I said.

He shook his head. "Nuh uh, I told her and Buffy that we could do this and we're going to do this little muffin," He said with a triumphant look.

I groaned. "Can we please just have a snack break or something?" I whined.

He rose an eyebrow and smirked. "I think I've got a pretty good snack right next to me," He said.

My face heated up as I threw a different instruction guide at him, making him laugh.

"What are you thinking about?" Tj's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at him before saying, "you."

He laughed and shoved my shoulder. "You're such a dork muffin," He said while laughing.

I laughed with him and my face fell. "Tj do you think people will like me at Shadyside High?" I asked him.

He looked at me sadly and sighed. "Cyrus you shouldn't care what people think about you. If they don't like you then that's on them. They're missing out on an amazing, creative person," He said, running a hand through my hair.

My heart warmed as I smiled at him. He smiled back and we found ourselves snuggles together watching reruns of Legend Of Korra. Tj never really understood this show but I got him into it.

I knew that with him and my friends with me, I could get through anything highschool wants to throw at me.

Sooo that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy because there's a lot that's gonna happen. It's gonna be a whole roller coaster. I missed writing Unlikely so badly and I'm so happy to be writing this sequel. **The next chapter should be up soon because I forgot to put this story on here. It's also on wattpad so feel free to check it out on there.** **Until next time, byeee**

~Ash


	2. Chapter 1

**Cyrus's POV**

I always thought high school would be hard. I knew that it could be the best place to be or the worst place in existence. What I didn't know, however, was that freshmen had it the worst here.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Buffy yelled at some dude that rushed past us. He didn't even look back, just continued to push past people.

"Here's to hoping not everyone is like that," I told her cheerily.

"I sure hope not. High school really would be a nightmare," Andi sighed.

We were currently trying to make our way down the crowded hall but it seemed like everyone was dead set on taking their sweet time.

I held my backpack straps closely as we walked until we eventually found my locker. Buffy and Andi's lockers were a little down the hall.

"All right this is where we split up. I'll see you in Science though," Buffy told me.

I nodded and we came together for a short group hug. High school would be hectic without them.

They walked off as I turned to my locker. Twisting the dial, I opened it and began putting my books inside.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see someone I've never met before.

"Uh, are you Cyrus?" He asked, looking down at me and fixing his glasses. He seemed a bit nervous.

I furrowed my brow. "Yeah? That's me," I told him.

He scratched the back of his head before speaking, "Well I'm Ben. I'm your mentor for the semester."

"What's that?" I asked. I guess high school was weirder than I thought.

"Well there's a program where juniors and seniors can sign up to help out the freshman since things here can get a little tricky," He explained.

I nodded and shut my locker. "How'd you know I would be here?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "I didn't actually. I just got your schedule and locker number from the office and hoped you'd be here," He said.

I could tell he was really serious about this whole mentoring thing. "So what do mentors do exactly?"

"Well we help freshmen get familiar with the school and help them out with their classes. Speaking of classes, we have first hour together. You any good at french?" He asked me.

I shook my head, remembering the awful memories French class gave me in eighth grade. That class was a nightmare, but at least I learnt something from it. Ce n'était pas tout mauvais. "I try to forget all the pain I went through in that class."

He laughed a bit. "Me neither, I took it my sophomore year and hated every minute of it," He said as we started walking. Well it was more of me following him.

It felt weird to have a new friend already. Were we even friends? We did only meet a few minutes ago. Either way, it's nice to have a new friend.

After two long periods of French and Geometry, I finally arrived to science with Ben's help. I saw Buffy and Tj sitting together at one of the tables and felt relieved.

Buffy noticed me and smiled. "Hey Cyrus, how were your first few classes?" She asked as I took a seat next to Tj.

I groaned and let my head fell into my hands. "I'm ready to go home. High school is a lot harder than I thought it would be," I whined. I felt a hand rub my back.

"It's alright Cy, you'll adjust. It takes a few days to get used to the change," Tj told me.

I sighed as the teacher walked in. She was a short, middle aged woman with glowing brown hair. She looked really pretty. "Alright class, my name is Ms. Klance, today we will get to know each other a little more," She said.

Luckily, I was sitting next to people I already knew extremely well. "Talk amongst your table partners and write down a few things about them," She said as everyone turned to the people they sat with.

I pulled out a notebook and scribbled three things about Buffy and Tj. "Well Cyrus?" I heard Tj ask.

I looked at him confused. "Well what?" I asked with a lifted brow.

"Aren't you going to ask me some questions and get to know me better?" He said with a cheeky smirk. I was tempted to throw something at him.

"What is there to ask? I already know everything about you," I said.

He laughed and shook his head. "There's a few things you don't know. I could be a secret agent from Russia for all you know," He said.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him softly. "You're such a doofus," I told him with a smile.

"Yeah but you love me," He said cheekily.

Buffy groaned. "I swear I'm not going to sit through this for the whole school year. I'm going to switch classes," She said, making Tj and I laugh.

Lunch came around and I was really grateful. I sat down with Andi as we waited for everyone else to show up.

"So how were classes for you?" I asked her.

She instantly perked up. "Classes are amazing. Kenadee and I have art together and we goofed around the whole time. There's also this senior named Kaylee and she's my mentor or whatever," She rambled.

"I have one of those too. His name is Ben. I think it's nice that the school tries to help out freshman with that program," I said.

She nodded. Soon a tray plopped down and Jonah sat next to me as Buffy sat down soon after.

"I officially hate gym class," Buffy said, angrily biting into her pizza.

"Why? What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"These guys refused to let Buffy play basketball with them because she's a girl," Jonah said.

Andi's mouth went agape. "That's so wrong on so many levels! Did the teacher say anything?" She asked.

Buffy shook her head. "All he did was tell me that maybe I should play with the other girls. It's like Tj all over again!" She exclaimed.

My heart panged a bit when she said that as I remembered how Tj used to be. He changed for the better though.

"What about Tj?" TJ asked as he sat down next to me.

Buffy sighed as she calmed down. "Nothing, just some mysoginistic jerks in my gym class," She said.

"We should tell someone about this or something. We can't just let this go," Andi said.

"But what do we say? If the teachers won't help than I doubt anyone else would," Buffy said as she shook her head.

"I think I know what we could do," Andi said as she smiled mischievously.

 **And that's the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know ive said it already but im really excited to be writing this sequel. Anyways the next chapter will be up shortly. (Three chapters in one day? ;3)** **Until then, byeee**

 _~Ash_


	3. Chapter 2

_The next day_

 **Buffy's POV**

I was putting my books in my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a familiar, smiling face.

"Marty! What are you doing here? And if you say 'I go here' I will actually murder you," I playfully glared at him.

He chuckled and leaned on the locker next to mine. "Well besides the obvious, I just wanted to see how you were doing," He said, reaching over to move a stray hair out of my face.

I sighed. "I'm fine Marty, I'm looking forward to gym class," I smiled brightly, closing my locker.

His brows furrowed. "I thought you hated gym class after what happened," He said.

I smirked. "I did but I've got a plan to stick it to those douchenozzles," I smiled brightly.

Marty snorted. "Douchenozzles? You sound like a fifth grader," He laughed.

I punched his arm playfully. "Shut up, I like that word and I'll be using it more often. So stop being a douchenozzle."

He shook his head. "I hope you put that douchenozzle in his place," He told me, making me smile.

"Thanks Marty, I'll be sure to dedicate my victory just to you," I kissed his cheek as we separated to go to our class.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

Tj scratched his head. "Repeat that again?" He asked me.

I sighed as I explained the question again to Tj, more slowly this time. I'm glad we were placed in the same math class. It made me feel proud to be able to help him.

"Do you get it now?" I asked him.

He smirked at me. "I understood it the first time, I just wanted to hear your voice," He said making me turn a deep shade of red.

I threw a balled up piece of paper at him. "And you call me the dork," I shook my head and smiled.

The bell rang and we got ready to leave. "You're going to be at the basketball court to watch Buffy serve those jerks right?" I asked as I shoved my pencil case in my backpack.

He nodded. "I just have to make a pit stop real quick," He said with a smirk.

I scoffed at him. "Do you have to get your pompoms out of your locker. Make sure to grab mine and Andi's," I said mockingly.

He rolled his eyes. "We ain't no cheerleaders. We're supportive best friends," He said and walked out of the class.

I walked out and went towards to Buffy's locker to find her slamming her locker. "Hey Buffy, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She sighed. "I'm just imagining all the things that could go down at this game. There are so many possibilities of something going wrong for us. I can only see one scenario where we win," She said.

"Alright Dr. Strange, it's time for a friendly pep talk. Buffy you're the strongest person I know. You've always gone after what something you wanted and didn't let anything stop you. These jerks are no different. You're gonna go out there and kick their butts. Who are you?" I asked her, staring her right in the eye.

"The slayer," She said quietly.

"I'm sorry what? I don't think I heard you," I said.

She had a determined look on her face. "THE SLAYER!" She yelled. I smiled and we high fived and hugged. "Thanks Cyrus, I really needed that," She said when we pulled away.

I nodded. "Just another service I provide," My smile grew.

"I'll meet you out there. Wish me luck," She walked off to go prepare for the game.

I sighed as I went towards the school's double doors. At least that's where I thought I was going. I scratched my head before realizing I was lost. It's not my fault, this school is huge!

I kept walking until I bumped into something. I looked up and my eyes went wide. "R-reed?" I struggled to get the words out because my breath hitched in my throat.

"Long time no see, motorboy," He smirked at me. I studied him carefully. The last time I saw Reed was two years ago and things didn't exactly end well.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered out.

He laughed softly and shook his head. "I go here. You look lost," He commented, noticing the confused look on my face.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine, I'm just uh.. looking for Tj," I lied hoping he would buy it.

He looked around and sighed. "Where is your bitter friend anyways?" He asked.

"He's at his locker which is where I'm going to now. So uh bye," I practically ran away hoping I'd find an exit or something. My prayers where answered when I found the doors leading to the back of the school.

I sighed in relief as I quickly made my one to one of the school's two basket ball courts, where Buffy was stretching and some other guy was dribbling in place.

I spotted Andi standing next to Tj and Jonah and went over to them. "Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"They're just getting ready to start. I'm so nervous," Andi said, playing anxiously with the bracelet Kenadee gave her.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright Andi. Buffy's got this," I told her confidently.

She nodded. I looked around at the small group gathered around. I guess word got around about this guy and Buffy.

"Listen up, this is how it's gonna go," The guy began to speak. He moved his dark hair out of his eye before speaking again. "First person to 10 points wins. Since I'm a gentleman I'll let this chick here go first," He threw the ball at Buffy and the game began.

* * *

 **Buffy's POV**

I checked the ball at Jackson and he tossed it back to me. I had watched him play yesterday when he decided to not let me play. He wasn't really strong on defense but I had to watch out for his offense.

I dribbled to the left and faked a shot, causing him to jump for it. I smirked as I moved past him and shot the ball, earning my first point.

"Not bad for I girl huh?" I asked cockily as the ball fell from the net and into my hands.

He scowled at me. "The game just started. Don't get too confident yet," He said angrily.

He checked the ball to me and as soon as I tossed it to him he ran straight at me. I tried to defend him but he shoved me out of the way, knocking some on the ground as he scored his first point.

"Hey that's not fair! You literally pushed me," I yelled at him.

He gave me a cocky grin. "Whoops, didn't think you'd fall," He laughed as I glared at him and got up. I wouldn't let this stop me though. If he thinks he's gonna win this game and mess with my head, then he's got another thing coming.

 _Time skip_

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I dribbled in place. The score was 9-8 with Jackson leading. He needed to score one more time and the game would be over.

If I wanted to end this right now I'd need to make a three point shot, which would only be worth two points in this game. I smirked as a plan came to mind. It wouldn't be my best accomplishment but Jackson deserved this.

I dribbled at him and waited until he was close. It was time for some payback and I've been wanting to do this since the yesterday.

I tripped him.

He fell to the ground and I made my way to the three point line. Before he could get to me, I shot the ball. It went in as I heard my friends cheer and even some of the random people in the crowd.

"Hey that's not fair! You cheated," He whined.

I smirked at him. "Whoops, didn't think you'd fall," I mocked him before grabbing my water bottle and heading over to my friends.

"Buffy that was awesome! You totally showed him what for," Andi cheered.

"I think this calls for celebratory taters," Cyrus exclaimed making us laugh.

"I'll meet you guys there, I'm all sweaty and gross," They nodded as our group dispersed.

"Well that was certainly something," I smiled at hearing that voice.

"Well someone had to put that jerk in his place," I told him. Marty grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Ew Marty stop, I'm all sweaty and gross," I tried to pull away but he held me tighter.

"I'd risk being smelly just to hug you anytime," He said, making my face warm up a bit.

"That was really cheesy," I sighed and hugged him back.

"Mind if I walk you home?" He said with a small smile.

I grabbed his hand in response and we walked together. Today was a good day.

 **So that's the chapter. I wanted to give some ship variety so I added in some Muffy. This chapter was originally gonna be two chapters but I decided I owed you guys since I made you wait so long. Anyways, the next chapter, hopefully, should be out by saturday.**

 **Until then, byeee**

 _~Ash_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Ash here. So after two whole months of me being gone** **I** **have finally returned.** **I'm** **really sorry for the hiatus,** **I** **just had alot of stress building up and** **I** **needed a mental break. Anyways,** **let's** **get on** **with** **the chapter.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

I sighed as a shoved my books into my locker. It was the second week of school and I already had projects, papers, and stacks of homework to do. I knew I should've take normal classes. My parents insisted I take advanced ones because 'it would look good on my student record'.

I grumbled something under my breath and closed my locker shut. "Hey Cyrus," I jumped when I heard the voice behind me.

I turned around with wide eyes to see Ben smiling down at me. "Ben! Don't do that," I exclaimed.

He laughed a bit and we began walking to class. "Sorry for scaring you. I just was wondering if you were going to the club fair?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's a club fair?" I asked confused.

"It's this thing the school has that introduces all the clubs that we have to offer. Things like sports club, debate club, and the list goes on," He explained.

This school is so interactive with it's students. Maybe I could join a club or two. "Tj would probably be a big fan of the sports club. If he isn't all ready in it," I thought out loud.

Ben gave me a questioning look. "Who's Tj?" He asked.

"My boyrfriend," I said without hesitation. Then my face heated up after I said it. I had no idea if Ben was cool with that or not.

"Oh that's cool. You know my girlfriend and I joined GSA and we made a ton of friends from the spectrum," He told me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

We finally arrived to class just before the bell rang. Our teacher, Mr. Sterek, was rambling on on french about our next assignment. I only understood the basics of what he was saying but I'm pretty sure I could piece it together

* * *

 **Jonah's POV**

I strummed mindlessly at my guitar. Music 101 has always been kind of a free period. Our teacher had been sick last week and the sub had no idea what he was doing.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw a message from Sydney. I smiled softly and opened it.

 **Syd3**

 _Class is so boring😴_

 **Me**

 _Tell me about it, wanna skip with me?_

 **Syd3**

 _I'm_ _shocked that Jonah Goody Twoshoes Beck would_ _suggest_ _such a thing_

My face warmed up a bit.

 **Me**

 _I am_ _ **not**_ _a goody twoshoes_

 **Syd3**

 _Whatever_ _you say. Meet at the library in 5?_

 **Me**

 _Sure thing :)_

I had no idea why I added that smiley face. It was too late to erase it now. I put my phone in my pocket and put my guitar away.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked the sub who was obviously not paying attention to me. He just waved his hand and gave me a mumbled response.

I shook my head and grabbed my bag. I made my way to the library and took a seat at the first open table. Tapping my fingers on the table, I eagerly waited for Sydney to get here.

My eyes were soon covered as someone spoke behind me. "If you want to live, I suggest you stay quiet," A very deep voice said.

My heart sank and I could feel my eyes water. Then the voice began to laugh. Wait a minute. "Sydney?!"

He was doubled over in laughter as I glared at him. "I'm sorry Jonah, i couldn't help myself. You were just sitting there and i had to," He said.

"You know what, I'm starting to regret coming here," I said with fake anger.

He gave me an equally fake pity look and pouted. "Aww is wittle Jonah mad?"

I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "Yes. He is."

I could feel his arm sling around my shoulder. "Aww come on Jonah it was just a prank. Don't be mad," He said.

I continued to look away and he sighed. "Jonaaaaahhhhh please dont be mad at me. Please, please, please, please," He kept saying 'please' and wouldnt stop until I cracked.

"Fine! I'm not mad, just please stop saying 'please'," I said.

He gave me a smug grin and I rolled my eyes at him. Even though I was highly annoyed, I was still glad I skipped class with him.

* * *

 **Tj's POV**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and took a big swig from my water bottle. I was happy gym was my last class of the day.

"Tj, lookin good out there man," One of my classmates high fived me. I think his name was Luke.

"Yeah basketball's pretty much my sport. I practically eat, sleep, and breathe it," I boasted with a smirk.

He laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder. "You know, theres this huge party on Saturday. You should come bro," Luke said.

I thought for a moment. I've only ever been to one school party before and it wasnt the greatest time ever. "I don't know. Parties aren't really my thing," I said.

He groaned. "You're such a buzzkill. Dude I'm telling you it's gonna be great. Music, chicks, and a huge buffet. The guy's parents are rich and he's going all out," He told me.

I shook my head. "Chicks arent really my thing either. I'll go for the food though," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Wait you're gay? I didn't really peg you as a gay guy," He said surprised.

"Well you learn something new everyday," I said walking away. I headed towards Cyrus's locker. I saw him grabbing his stuff and sighing.

"Everything alright little muffin?" I asked him.

"Yeah everything is fine. One of my teachers gave me another project on top of all the other things I have to do. It's like high school is designed to stress students out. Like how inhumane do you have to be to-" I shut him up by kissing him.

I pulled away and he was blushing a bit. "Don't worry Cy, I'll help you out with your stuff. Always have, haven't I?"

He smiled. "Yeah I guess so. You wanna go grab some taters?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand. "You know I'll always be up for baby taters. You kind of got me addicted to them," I laughed softly.

He laughed with me and we walked down the halls. It surprised me how barely anyone batted an eye at us. It was pretty cool actually.

"You know you smell like dirty gym socks right?" Cyrus said, looking disgusted.

"Yeah but so do you," I said pulling him closer to me.

He groaned and I laughed at him. It was little things like this that made my day great.

 **Aaaannnd thats the chapter. Not much happened because it's really just filler but I can tell you now that it will get a little spicy ;) no not like that. Anyways, the next chapter should be out soon since** **I'm** **getting back into the groove of writing. Until then, byeeee**

 _Ash_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Ash here. So after another looong hiatus and self-healing I happy to say that I've finally gotten over my writing anxiety! It took me a while to get over it because I always tried to force myself to write. That would then cause me to think that what I wrote wasn't good enough or nobody would like it. I'm so happy that I've found some type of peace with it and appreciate my writing for what it is. Anywho, expect more frequent updates because I'm so excited to get back to writing.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

I rubbed my hands against my jeans. My palms were getting a little sweaty as I awaited the final bell. Today was the first Drama Club meeting and anyone auditioning was invited to come. Auditions weren't for another week but thinking about how the meeting would go made me nervous.

"Cyrus relax, everything will be fine," Jonah said from the desk beside me.

I looked at him and he gave me a soft smile that eased my worry a bit. "You're right. What's the worse that could happen? I asked as a joke but soon began to think about everything that could go wrong. Great, now my palms are sweaty again. I looked at the clock.

Only five more minutes, I thought to myself.

"It's just a meeting Cyrus. I think everyone will like you," Jonah said, still trying to make me feel better. It was working.

I nodded and released a sigh. "Alright, I can do this. It's just a meeting," I muttered to myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and Jonah and I walked out of the class. We went our separate ways and I headed to my locker, where I saw Tj waiting. He was leaned over on the locker next to mine, his hair down in his face as he looked at his phone.

I smiled slightly at him keeping his hair undone. It looked really nice and him and it made my stomach do flips. "Hey Tj," I greeted making him look up from his phone and smile.

He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "You excited about the meeting today?" He asked when he pulled away.

I sighed. "Excited would be the understatement of the century," I said sarcastically.

He frowned at me. "I don't think it'll be that bad Cyrus," He told me as I closed my locker. I turned to walk and he joined me by my side. He grabbed my hand as we walked.

"I know but social gatherings aren't my thing," I said.

"Well, you're going to have to get out of your shell eventually little muffin. How else will you audition?" He said.

I sighed again. "You're right. I'm just gonna go in there and have a good meeting," I said, focused.

He chuckled slightly and swung her hands. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the meeting room. "Well this is where I must bid you ado my Goodman," Tj said with a fake bow.

I rolled my eyes at his joke. "Whatever, I'll see you after the meeting, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sports club should be over by then. We're playing football today," He said.

"Oh, so you'll be getting down and dirty on the field then?" I asked.

He gave me a look. "Cyrus I don't think that's what that means," He told me.

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean? Won't you be getting tackled and dirty and stuff?" I asked him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Later dork," He said, kissing me quickly and heading down the hall. I was still confused about what he said. Football players usually get dirty on the field cause of the grass and- Wait a minute. My face heated up as I thought about what Tj said.

I shook my head at any horrible thing that came to my mind and walked inside the room.

* * *

 **Jonah's POV**

I sat on my bed while mindlessly strumming my guitar. I heard a knock on my door but didn't feel like opening it. "Come in!" I said loudly.

The door opened to reveal my smiling boyfriend, his head resting on the arm that sat on the doorway. I smiled back as he walked in. "Hey lab partner," He said as he walked in.

I sat my guitar down and went to grab my backpack. I pulled out our science notes for our project. It sucks that our teacher was already giving us a project to do. It was only the second week of school! I sighed as I set everything on the floor and moved to sit down.

"I can't believe Scisaac gave us a project on the second week of school. I mean, how cruel can you be to even do something like that?" I whined. Mr. Scisaac wasn't a very fun teacher in my opinion. He was always so strict and not to mention boring.

Syndey shook his head and sighed. "Yeah tell me about it. I don't even know what half of these things are. Like who even needs this stuff in real life. I'm not planning on becoming a scientist any time soon," Sydney said.

We both mumbled as we began to brainstorm on what to do for our project. After about half an hour of scrolling through the internet, we found something that sounded both interesting and easy to do. It was an experiment that would find out if mint was actually cooling.

"This experiment should be right up your alley Jonah, you always need a mint," Sydney said with a wide smile.

I shoved him and we began to wrestle around, both of us laughing like idiots. It ended when Sydney found himself on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. We were both breathing hard and still smiling like idiots.

"Do you quit?" He said with a smirk.

I shook my head. "I'll never give up. I'll always fight back," I said challengingly.

We both sat there for a moment before he got off of me. He was blushing a bit and I'm pretty sure I was too. "Alright enough goofing around, let's get started on this project," He said. We both got up so I could ask my mom to take us to the store to get what we needed.

* * *

 **Tj's POV**

I took a long sip of my water and sat down on the bench next to me. Today was intense but fun. We normally got competitive during any game we played but it was always in good fun. Luke jogged over to me and I tossed him one of the water bottles next to me.

"That was a good game man," I said out of breath, almost downing the whole bottle.

I grimaced. "You know you shouldn't drink all that water man. You might end up throwing it back up," I told him.

He simply shrugged. "It's whatever, I'll be alright. So are you coming to that party I told you about last week?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't that party already happen?"

He shook his head. "Nah it got postponed. The guy that was having it didn't know his parents were coming home and almost got busted. It was crazy," He said.

I sighed. "Alright I'll come if you stop bothering me about it," I said. I looked away and saw Cyrus walking over. I felt Luke shove me a little bit and turned to glare at him.

"You're so smitten man it's crazy. I wish I had a connection like that," He said.

"Maybe you would if you weren't so...you, "I said jokingly, getting another shove.

We both laughed as Cyrus reached me. I grabbed his hand and we walked off the field. "So how was the meeting?" I turned to face him as we walked.

He looked at me with bright eyes. "It was good, no great! The people there were so cool and nice! Some upperclassmen that were here last year and they told me all about their shows last year and it was great. I found out there are three shows a year and..." He rambled on and on about his meeting as I smiled and listened. It always makes me happy when he talks like this.

Luke was right, I totally am smitten over this little dork.

 **And that's the chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing it and I'm so glad to be taking this story off hold. I have so many ideas for this story and can't wait to get started on writing them. Expect an update tomorrow! Until then, byeee**

 _~Ash_


End file.
